The Silence's Ferocity
by BurningWinter
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a talented assassin who hated other people with passion after learning that not all people could be trusted the hard way. However, one certain event made it necessary for him to pretend and blend in as a normal average high school student in order to eliminate a man called 'Orochimaru'. What could possibly happen? [AU/SasuNaru/ItaKyuu]
1. That would be nice

**The Silence's Ferocity**

Naruto Uzumaki is a talented assassin who hated people in general. However, one certain request made it necessary for him to pretend and blend in as a normal average high school student in order to eliminate a man called 'Orochimaru'. What could possibly happen? [AU/SasuNaru/ItaKyuu]

**~X~**

**::**

**~X~**

**Chapter One: ["...That would be _nice_."****]**

**Disclaimer:**Sasuke owns Naruto and I'd rather admit that than get a chidori right through my chest and die. I would like to breathe for a little longer, thank you very much. ( ._.)

**Warning**s: There will be swearing and OOC-ness. Failed attempts at humor because I am so _not_a fun person (*pouts*) and some grammatical errors... (?)

Oh, and also slightly bloody, i think...?

**Pairings:**SasuNaru and ItaKyuu for the most part…

Now, on to Chapter One!

**~X~**

**::**

**~X~**

The thunderous sound of footsteps shattered the silence that has engulfed the entire floor, the number of footsteps indicating that a great number of people were running through the hallways.

The people were evidently apprehensive and worried about their current predicament and the fact that they still haven't seen or heard any news about the president of the company was just as terrifying as it is. Not to mention that the power outage was slowly grating at their determination and conviction to finally find out what had happened under the course of just three hours.

They all knew that Danzo Shimura was a very cautious person who would take security _and_secrecy to an insane level. The man was cautious on who to trust and he had it in himself to hire people who he personally thought would be the best for the company. With this knowledge, the government itself was weary with not only Danzo, but his employees as well. His secrecy caused suspicion to linger through the people who knew of Root Incorporation and the inexplicably tight security added fuel to the flame.

However, even with the weariness and unconcealed tension at the mere mention of Root Incorporation, breaching and breaking through their security was simply unheard of. Most companies and people were weary of Danzo to the point that they chose not to do anything to involve themselves with the company, but that alone _didn't_ mean that _no one_ wanted to be the cause or the mastermind of Danzo's downfall. There were people who were either courageous or downright stupid – mostly being the latter - to dare enter the territory of their enemy, resulting to their 'mysterious' disappearances.

Of course, just a few months ago, the sudden rising of Root Incorporation caused the suspicion to reach new heights. That fact simply meant that Danzo's rivals and enemies had thought of using that against Danzo to find something – or _anything_ at all – to make the man lose everything. Those who were wiser than they appear, however, were well aware that Danzo had a lot of ways to nullify that suspicion.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand, the employees of Root Incorporation were running towards the direction of a certain room while trying to somehow lessen the desperation that was surfacing on their expressions and actions, their minds whirling with questions that they plan to ask to Danzo. Due to the power outage that had suddenly occurred, they were practically walking through a building filled with mazes and that fact was eliminating their patience at a very rapid pace.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and most of them were rather glad that they had spotted the office of the president, some expressing their relief through explosive sighs. One of them tentatively reached for the doorknob of the office and they all waited with a bated breath as the man pushed the door open.

To their relief, it opened.

Due to the relief, the distress and the frustration working within their heads, nobody dared to question why the man hadn't left his office.

They scurried within the dark office and they all stared, attentively following the flashlight's path, the light of said device being the only source of thing they had to prove that they weren't entirely blind within the dark. They felt secure knowing that Danzo was cautious and secretive, but the sudden power outage was an unforeseen event; meaning that they were never _this_ thankful when one of them had informed everybody else that he conveniently kept an emergency flashlight with himself at all times.

The flashlight slowly illuminated the chair where Danzo would seat, and they all stiffened, seeing something black on the chair which was facing towards the other way, hiding whatever was sitting on the chair.

One hand shakily reached out to turn the chair and one of them screamed when they were met with a pair of eyes.

…The eyes of Danzo Shimura.

The nearest people stumbled backwards with astonished screams and yells, eyes wide and mouths agape in shock, horror and dread.

…It couldn't be…

…could it?

"D-Danzo-sama?" The whisper was soft and reluctant, but the words echoed loudly within the silence.

When the lights flickered and the air conditioner worked into life, their minds really didn't register anything aside from the death of their president.

His eyes were open, unsuspecting and unsuspicious as he sat in his chair, back leaning heavily against the simple furniture. Now that the lights were back, they finally noticed that not a single thing was out of place within the office. Not a single object, not even the carpet or the cup of coffee which was sitting innocently on the surface of Danzo's desk, was misplaced or moved. Everything was how it would normally be.

…Only that the only difference was that Danzo was dead.

Whoever was the suspect of Danzo's death was most definitely a skilled professional; one that shouldn't be underestimated or taken too lightly. The unidentified killer was aware of Danzo's cautiousness and said killer planned on the power outage in order to prove all the security measure taken useless, thus easily slipping through their defenses. Danzo was a smart man so he _should_ have thought of this possibility beforehand, most probably assigning people to guard and ensure that the lights or electricity should never be cut out. However, the plan was most definitely foiled; the evidence being the power outage itself. Then again, even without the lights and the electricity, Danzo should have done something to still guarantee the company's security and _that_ was where the unidentified killer's skills came into play. The unknown person managed to slip through their hands and eyes, went in and infiltrated the company, killed Danzo Shimura, and slipped right out.

…Who the hell was he?

**~X~**

**::**

**~X~**

Many pairs of eyes turned to regard and simply _appreciate_ the sight of the good-looking blond-haired teenager strolling casually through the streets with his hands shoved inside his pockets, his expression settling on one of boredom.

He was undoubtedly handsome; not with his wild and untamed hair that seemed to be glowing brightly like the sun itself, perfectly accentuating his tan skin which was, to their eyes, seemingly natural. His build and stature was lean and slender for a guy, and his height was rather short for guys his age – he appeared to be around 16 or 17 – but that didn't destroy his image one bit. Black distinct lines adorned his smooth skin, resembling whiskers that stood out against his caramel-skin, making all passersby pause and give him a fleeting glance. The marks on his cheeks made him stand out, and his bright hair was like a miniature sun shining through the crowd of people shuffling about.

However, it was his eyes that completed everything else. His eyes were so bright that it glowed, almost giving the teenager an innocent aura that would effectively disarm even the toughest man. They were so clear and so deep that it made them stop and just… stare.

The blond-haired teenager was wearing a neon-orange shirt underneath the black hoodie which was unbuttoned and left open. His jeans were tight around his waist and knees, and it was folded at the edge, apparently so as not to hinder his steps. Black converse with a thin strip of orange at the very bottom adorned his feet and the colors of his shoes seemed to match the color of his wristband that was wrapped around his left wrist. There was a thick orange belt, one that was the same shade as his shirt, securing his jeans.

A small stone; one that was the same shade of his eyes but a shade lighter, was worn around his neck, shifting here and there whenever he took a step. Thick and black rimmed glasses rested loosely on the bridge of his nose and the black rim of said glasses emphasizing his bright eyes.

He was lazily sucking on a lollipop as he dully nodded his head to an unheard beat that was going through his neon orange headphones, eyes fixated ahead of him as he ignored the stares and glances that were pointedly directed towards him, apparently not at all aware that he was being publically ogled by the entire crowd.

Well, he was flipping sex-on-legs, dammit.

He continued to walk through the street, unconsciously releasing a vibe of confidence that was relaxed all the same; the type of aura that would tell you that he meant no harm.

However, most people suddenly cursed when the blond-haired teenager disappeared at the corner of the street, apparently vanishing out of sight as he took a sharp turn with the same expression. His disappearance seems to have finally registered within the mind of the crowd and some would see a great number of men looking utterly conflicted while muttering 'I was _definitely_sure that I loved boobs and vaginas; not dicks!' before hurrying to whatever destination they had in mind. Teenage girls and some grown up women in their 20's eagerly wiped the drools off their faces as they kept their phones which were previously taking shots and pictures of the blond-haired teenager out in the open.

Around the corner, the blond-haired teenager continued his leisure stroll with his head slightly tilted to the side, clear and beautiful cerulean eyes taking a calculative stare at the group of cars that were parked at the sidewalk. When his eyes rested on one sleek and expensive crimson-colored sports car, he smirked.

Slipping the headphones down to his neck, he pulled the door to the car open, eyes still looking directly ahead, seemingly not at all curious or surprised that the door was unlocked.

"You know, Kyuubi-aniki," He suddenly began as he sat on the passenger seat, the music blaring through the headphones positioned around his neck while he pulled on the seatbelt. "I have this feeling that you purposefully told me to come out and meet you in a _crowded_street to piss me off."

The driver of the car quickly and skillfully pulled out of the parking before driving off when the blond-haired teenager was seated properly, the person driving said car roughly tugging off the hood that covered the top of his head.

Blood red hair which was tied in a loose ponytail flowed freely behind the male's back, his complexion a great deal paler than the blond. His crimson eyes were still on the road with one hand lazily holding the steering wheel, sunglasses carelessly slipping down the bridge of his nose as he gave a lazy smirk towards his younger brother. He was a few inches taller and his physical stature was just as slender as his brother's though slightly a bit more muscled in comparison.

Just like the blond, he was wearing a black hoodie, though this one had a large number "9" written on its back in red ink. Under it was a simple shirt that was a dull shade of red and he wore ripped jeans with a black belt that was designed with red polka dots. On his right hand was a black glove that reached right below his elbow while on his left wrist was a bracelet that resembled chains, along with a long thin wire that was securely wrapped around said wrist. His hair, which was waist-length, resembled the blond-haired teenager's spiky and untamed hair, though his was longer in length with jaw-length bangs hanging freely, framing his face. His appearance was downright feral and his mere presence was intimidating; something that contrasted with the blond-haired teenager's soothing and relaxing aura.

One would think they weren't brothers at all, considering the difference between their appearances.

"Well that's _smart_ of you to figure out, kit," He replied sardonically, his smirk widening in size when his younger brother glared at him heatedly with murderous intent.

"I would really, _really_ love to smash your head _through_the fucking steering wheel and kill you in the process but _you're_driving the car so I'll postpone that when I'm sure I wouldn't accompany you to your death."

Kyuubi frowned, looking slightly offended. "Hey, I love this car."

The blond snorted.

"And how many times did you say that?"

"12 times."

"And just how many cars that you have driven and bought have crashed?"

"…12 times."

"See?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Naruto. I bought it, so it's none of your business."

Naruto snorted derisively as he crossed his arms above his chest, toying with the stick of his lollipop as he glanced outside the window, not at all bothered that his older brother was practically driving at full speed while wildly flinging the steering wheel at every directions possible, elegantly dodging cars and people walking who would shriek and scream whenever the car that Kyuubi was driving would pass by.

After one particular sharp turn, Kyuubi snuck a glance at his brother who was 5 years younger than himself, taking note that this meeting is their first 'reunion' during this month.

Naruto still had those bright blue eyes that he had inherited from their father, along with the wild and untamed blond hair. The shape of his face – which was slightly feminine and round – was evidently from their mother, whose long, red hair was passed on to Kyuubi. No one would really see the connection between Kyuubi and Naruto as brothers, lest they meet Minato and Kushina themselves, who were practically their mirrored image. Kushina's hot-temper and violent attitude could be both seen within Kyuubi and Naruto, but Naruto was visibly the one who had gotten most of it.

Kyuubi vaguely entertained the idea that they were complete opposites.

After all, when Naruto is his normal self, he would be cursing everything that would grate on his nerves and he released this 'approachable' vibe that Kyuubi doesn't have. Kyuubi, on the other hand, would display that calculative calmness that their father had whenever they were faced with danger or anything life-threatening for that matter while releasing this intimidating aura.

Well, Kyuubi mused, that might as well be true.

Though Kyuubi _is_ a patient person with a rather blunt and rude way of putting things, there were times when he snaps and loses all his patience. _That_ was the time where he'll turn into the violent, hot-headed, curses spitting, frying pans throwing, people killing type of person; just like their mother and Naruto when he was his usual self. Naruto, however, wasn't really all that patient to begin with. However, there were times when people rubbed off on him the wrong way. _That_ will be the time where he displays his father's cool-headed attitude wherein he would simply keep quiet and stare with this sharp look as he thought of all the possible ways he could use to kill the person who irritated him beyond his boundaries of patience.

Suddenly, Naruto cursed from his seat when one certain car came dangerously close to crashing with theirs and Kyuubi cackled like a madman high on drugs as he sped away, not at all sparing a single glance towards the car that had almost crashed into theirs.

Had he done that, then he would have seen two pairs of obsidian eyes wide in utter bafflement and surprise.

"What the actual _fuck_—Kyuubi-aniki!" Naruto bellowed in rage as he sharply punched Kyuubi's right arm. "What the _hell_ is wrong with _you_!?"

Kyuubi simply smirked, the lingering adrenaline slowly dying down within his body as he stopped the car right in front of a certain building with practiced ease.

There was a moment of silence as Naruto angrily pulled himself off of the car, harshly slamming the door with extra force in an attempt to anger Kyuubi, who followed after him a few seconds later.

In comparison to the scowl that he had anticipated, Kyuubi grinned at his face and that was when Naruto felt a sense of foreboding slap him in the face.

Kyuubi grinning meant that something bad was happening.

"Shit," He breathed out, eyes wide and an accusing finger pointed at Kyuubi's direction. "What the hell are you planning, you demon?"

Kyuubi shrugged but his shoulders were shaking; an action that indicated that he was trying to suppress his laughter.

"Oh, nothing," The red-head said in a mocking tone. "Nothing at all…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

And then he blinked when he heard someone yelp in surprise right behind him, a few inches away from where he stood.

Kyuubi silently watched with a bated breath as his younger brother tensed and stiffened, eyes impeccably wide as rage and fury seemed to light an intense blue fire within those clear and deep cerulean orbs. He was tense and his fingers twitched as his eyes narrowed and glared into thin air, the distinct marks on his cheeks stretching further when he snarled like a feral beast.

The shuffling man behind the blond-haired teenager froze, suddenly feeling weak-kneed with the great amount of intimidation and killing intent rolling off the person in front of him in great waves. The man hastily scurried away, a frightened and horrified look painting his features as he repeatedly told himself that the person, whoever he was, was a monster.

The red-head watched all this happen with a blank expression, the grin on his face having been wiped off clean when he saw his younger brother tense.

_Ah_, he thought. _I forgot that he had that too._

Though Naruto was quite the approachable and laid-back type of person, he hated people with a passion. You may call it something akin to misanthropy, but Kyuubi knew that Naruto was simply distrustful of people.

It just didn't take that long for that distrust to morph into hatred.

He sighed under his breath as he walked over to his younger brother, casually ruffling the blond-haired teenager's sunshine-colored locks. The stiffness of the blond immediately went away and Kyuubi smirked when Naruto slapped the hand away.

The red-head didn't speak any further as he led Naruto towards the run-down building that stood a few feet towards their right, his playful expression morphing into a serious face. Naruto seemed to sense the sudden shift of aura and he straightened up and he slipped both hands inside his pockets, absentmindedly rolling the lollipop within his mouth as he waited for his brother to open the door.

And when it opened, Naruto blinked in surprise.

Tsunade, a relative from their mother's side, was casually sitting on the couch with her arms crossed above her chest which took on the size of huge watermelons with a cup of sake placed loosely within her fingers with Shizune, her deceased lover's niece, standing in front of her, her arms filled with bottles of sake which Tsunade has undoubtedly requested for. Beside her was Jiraiya, a relative from their father's side, who was blatantly staring at Tsunade's breasts with a perverted grin plastered on his slightly flustered face. Naruto swore he heard the man murmur a soft '106 cm' under his breath. A few feet away were Karin, who was directing a look of disgust towards Jiraiya's direction, and Nagato, who was smiling sheepishly, most probably attempting to stop Karin from just launching towards Jiraiya's direction to strangle the poor man.

All in all, this was a huge gathering with the remaining relatives of his parents who were luckily alive.

"…Okay," Naruto said slowly and all eyes turned towards him. "What the hell is happening?"

Jiraiya – thankfully – noticed the solemn atmosphere and he invited the rest of the people occupying the place to seat down in order to offer an explanation and Tsunade quickly sobered up as if she simply hadn't been drinking sake for who-knows-how-long.

Kyuubi crossed his legs beside Naruto and the blond himself was looking serious; if his stony cerulean eyes and blank face were any indication. Karin and Nagato took a seat, facing towards the brothers, and Shizune slowly sat beside Tsunade, carefully placing the bottles of sake on the surface of the table that was sandwiched between the two couches.

Tsunade uncrossed her arms and she laced her manicured fingers together, using it as a cushion for her chin as she spoke.

"Well then," She began, the faint spark of amusement and anticipation flashing across her hazel orbs. "…I summoned the remaining relatives of the Uzumaki after consulting with Jiraiya for a reason, so don't go telling me what could possibly be so important that I have to gather all of us here."

Everybody nodded and Jiraiya continued.

"Anyway, this mostly concerns you, Naruto," He said and everyone gave a fleeting glance towards Naruto's direction before moving towards Jiraiya yet again to listen to what he had to say. "But everybody here is involved because Orochimaru broke out of prison."

There was a moment of silence.

And Karin was the first to snap.

"**WHAT!?**"

Her expression was alarmed and her crimson eyes were wide in disbelief as she stood up, fists clenched tightly. Nagato really didn't stop her from going ahead and grabbing the front of Jiraiya's shirt because he, too, was shocked.

"What the _fucking hell_ do you _mean_that _Orochimaru_, that **goddamned piece of shit**, has _escaped_!?"

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed and he shared a look with Naruto before asking, "And what does Orochimaru's escape have to do with Naruto?"

Karin paused, and Nagato stiffened as his head whipped around to voice out his objection.

"Jiraiya-sensei, you can't possibly be asking him what I _think_ you're asking!" He cried, and the red-haired female who was at the middle of engraving a fist through Jiraiya's face stumbled backwards, falling back to her seat with a horrified expression.

Karin wasn't necessarily dumb, and so was everyone else who was listening to the conversation.

They knew where this was headed.

"I am aware that Orochimaru holds information that may cause us… well, _everything_," Tsunade explained. "That is why I first consulted with Jiraiya. You do know what he specializes in, am I right?"

Naruto nodded. "Information gathering."

"Exactly, brat," The blond-haired woman also nodded to herself as she took one bottle from the desk, taking a huge gulp from it.

This matter was giving her headache to the point that Shizune had resorted into buying a dozen of it.

"After the research that Jiraiya has done, it turns out that Orochimaru has this… obsession with the topic of immortality; something that really doesn't exist, as we already know."

Jiraiya nodded solemnly as he gave a pointed look towards Shizune who muttered a soft affirmative before grabbing a brown folder that was placed right within her bag, and all eyes turned towards her as she spoke.

"After some research and information gathering on Jiraiya-sama's part, we have come to a conclusion." Shizune stated as she gently put the folder on the desk, letting Karin, Nagato, Naruto and Kyuubi look into it. "Immortality, though impossible to attain, has led him into associating with a man named Fugaku Uchiha; someone who was interested in the same thing as well, though not to the point of obsession. It was simply a fleeting thought, but the mere fact that they shared an interest meant that they had come into certain agreements. Their research was, of course, always leading to dead ends and it didn't take long for Fugaku to begin questioning himself regarding the partnership that has occurred between him and Orochimaru."

Shizune paused for a brief moment as she swallowed heavily, before continuing.

"…Orochimaru, as you can possibly remember, was the type of person who made sure to enforce his authority over his subordinates; there were no equals and no one was more superior to Orochimaru when it came to dealing with things. With this in mind, Orochimaru always made sure that Fugaku speaks to no one about the research and experimentation that they had conducted which, as you know, has led to the death of many lives."

Karin nodded absentmindedly. "I do remember that Orochimaru would do anything to obtain what he wanted. Killing people wouldn't faze him in the slightest."

Tsunade hummed in agreement. "But you cannot say the same thing with Fugaku Uchiha."

Kyuubi, who had remained silent all this time, then spoke.

"Fugaku Uchiha _is_ the person, who was found dead, along with his wife in a car accident, right?"

Nagato's visible eye narrowed in thought as he shuffled through the papers, picking up from where Shizune has started her explanation.

"It turns out that just as Orochimaru had been imprisoned, the car incident occurred."

Naruto sighed heavily as he leaned back on his chair, already knowing what had happened.

"This means that Fugaku was the person who framed Orochimaru due to his guilty conscience and since Orochimaru _is_ the type of bastard to never lose, he had done a last minute action of killing the man as revenge."

Shizune nodded. "Yes, though to go into the details, Fugaku had already done some planning to make sure that the deaths of the people who they had mercilessly played with would come into light with Orochimaru as the suspect a few months before Orochimaru's imprisonment. However, Orochimaru had already been a few steps ahead. He had asked someone to kill Fugaku, just in case something like this happens."

The white-haired man, who had gathered and pieced all of the information together, slowly spoke from where he was sitting with a small shrug.

"And then, now that Orochimaru is free to do whatever he wanted, our first guess would be that Orochimaru would try to get his hands on Fugaku's sons who, at an unforeseen turn of event, didn't die because something made the brothers unable to come with their parents. Seeing as that Orochimaru never could manage to stand not being able to take his revenge, this would be our closest guess to whatever he wanted to do right after he gained his freedom."

Silence reigned within the room right after Jiraiya's statement.

…Well, that was until Naruto began laughing.

They really didn't have to gasp in surprise or take the laugh the wrong way since it was _Naruto_ that they were talking about. The blond-haired teenager was practically unpredictable and you would never, ever come to know what he was thinking of, no matter how hard and how much you try. Hell, sometimes, even Jiraiya and Tsunade would be willing to admit that they were terrified to know that even _they_ couldn't catch Naruto's trail of thoughts.

On the other hand, that didn't exactly mean that they enjoyed hearing the blond-haired teenager's haunting laughter ringing through the entire room that has fallen deathly silent.

The emotionless laughter slowly died down and they all took notice of Kyuubi's slightly knowing expression; an expression that he has whenever he understands something that they didn't to an unimaginable level.

And then, four words were spoken.

"…That would be nice."

It was a gentle whisper, they thought, but why did it feel like they had just been run over by an 8-wheeler truck?

Everybody shared an uncertain glance quite knowing, yet not exactly understanding, what the blond was thinking of.

And then Naruto chuckled haughtily in unconcealed delight.

Cerulean eyes gleamed mercilessly and heartlessly as a blank and empty smile tugged at the edges of the blond-haired teenager's lips. His mere expression was haunting and simply horrifying, the look in his eyes signifying that he was all but eager to have the man's head severed cleanly from the rest of his body.

It was scary just how much dark and sinister a bright person like him could turn out to be.

**TBC.**

**A/N: **...um.

Uh, what's with this awkward atmosphere...GAHHHH I HATE AWKWARD MOMENTS! *throws frying pan at laptop*

*clears throats* anyway, I would love to hear what you think about it and my schedule is tight so i might rarely update but I promise I'll try. ^^

Now, you might ask (read: I was asking myself) why Naruto didn't react to the crowd when he was taking a walk...

My answer is this scene:

_"You know, Kyuubi-aniki," He suddenly began as he sat on the passenger seat, the music blaring through the headphones positioned around his neck while he pulled on the seatbelt. "I have this feeling that you purposefully told me to come out and meet you in a crowded street to piss me off."_

Another answer would be the headphones _and_ the eyeglasses. Naruto doesn't particularly have bad eyesight but wearing glasses that blurred the sight in front of him helped him quite a lot. The headphones also played a part because the object was playing music at a very, very loud volume to the point that when he put it around his neck, you could clearly hear what he was listening to ^w^

Another question I asked myself is why Naruto didn't seem to hate or dislike his distant relatives.

Naruto's... hatred towards people, as Kyuubi explained, rooted from distrust, but he trusts those people. See how few the number of people he trust is?

Oh and for those who were sharp enough to catch on to the hint, the U***** brothers did make an appearance. *giggles* (why i censored that is beyond me)

Feel free to ask questions like i have just done because i sometimes am too blind to actually realize that I was missing... ^^"

Anyway, see you at the next chapter!

.

.

.

(*whispers* _if_ there is a next chapter...)


	2. Tomorrow

**~X~**

**Chapter Two: [**Tomorrow.**]**

**Disclaimer:** Nuh-uh, I own nothing!

**A/N**: "…"

*glances at calendar*

*pales*

*throws chapter two at readers and runs away*

**~X~**

There are various significant aspects needed for the delivery of a successful assassination.

One would be the need to have the ability to calmly and rationally think things through, especially when you are devising a plan. You usually don't think of going all dramatic with the killing, not because its risks the possibility of someone capturing you, but assassins weren't supposed to be eye-catching individuals; they were supposed to be silent and non-existent in the eyes of many. Just like a shadow.

Anyway, assassins are supposed to have sharp minds, having to be a half or three steps ahead of everybody. Precision might as well be related or the same with this aspect, but precision and accuracy is another thing altogether in comparison to the ability of formulating a flawless plan when it comes to killing the specified target.

Secondly, there is the aspect of secrecy and perfection. Assassins aren't meant to give away anything about themselves or who they are about to kill for that matter. They're simply paid or hired for an assassination, and then they kill the target, and after that, they receive the payment for doing the task. That's all there was to it. No flashy shit from futuristic-themed weapons or some weird alien shit that shoots fireworks.

The death of the target is the only thing required and that's it.

However, that in itself is something complicated. You don't just walk right in front of your target and shoot him in the head and walk away; that would just be plain stupid and ridiculous. You should – though this method really isn't necessarily required for the assassination - stealthily trail after and follow the prey, and _then_ think while doing so. Not only the method of assassination, but _everything…_ There is the amount of distance placed between you and the target, the location as to where it will happen, the time given specifically to complete the assassination, the witnesses and possible interference, the background and history of your target, the identities of the accomplices of the target, the factors that will possibly cause things to go out of hand, and many other things that will require deep thinking. There was just more than to killing shit then getting money when it comes to assassination after all.

As for perfection, this aspect is quite a given. Every single thing about what you have thought of should be played out nicely and perfectly with not a single thing being overlooked. One mistake and the slightest tinge of imperfection in the plan might cause you not only your failure, but your life.

Thirdly, there is, of course, the precision and accuracy of the plan. Every minor or major detail has to be taken note of, not a single thing going past your eyes; even if it had to be the target's most frivolous mannerisms because that small detail can mess up your whole plan. It's quite obvious that accuracy would be needed when assassinating since you just don't randomly shoot at people with a random choice of weapon. Assassins have to be very careful and cautious in order for the assassination to be a success.

Fourth; levelheadedness. You don't spit shit out when you're right in front of your target. There are no words to be spoken when you are in front of your prey; you immediately pounce without a moment of hesitation. You don't boast and yell something stupid like "I am the great assassin! Fear me!" or something. Real fear is only instilled when you are to do something that would trigger terror and horror within a person such as killing.

Fifthly, an assassin should have solid and unshakeable conviction. If they were to possibly be soft-hearted to the point that they can't stand the sight of something as simple as blood, then obviously, that person isn't meant for this profession. Hell, anything related to feeling guilt or remorse – **or fear - **for such trivial things will be coming to bite them back in the ass someday. When you kill, you _kill_. There is no need for hesitation, no need for fear, and no need for uncertainty. You are to perform and carry out your plan without having to be swayed.

Next, there is the independence. An assassin can't live standing on their own two feet if they're practically always clinging at someone else's leg, telling and begging them to do shit for themselves. You are your own person and if things aren't looking so promising, _you_ act. An assassin shouldn't rely on people for their protection or for their goddamn condition; they will have to carry everything by themselves without having to share said burden with somebody else.

Of course, these are just some of the aspects that are required and needed for the successful delivery of an assassination, but knowing better would help you in understanding just how intricate situations and things could possibly turn out to be with no apparent reason.

Especially when…

**…**

**…**

**…**

Silence rang out within the desolated area of the city, the mere whisper of the wind seemingly a little too loud to be considered normal. Not a single person could be seen strolling anywhere and the only sight you'll be seeing within this part of the city is the wreckage of the buildings which used to be offices or stores, some even being apartments. Trash littered the cracked and dry pavement, the rotting bodies of animals scattered around the isolated streets as if they were simply some unworthy trash that deserves not a single speck of attention.

Just around the corner where a particularly large building that was in ruins was a figure – a person, perhaps? – crouching lowly just behind said structure. It was hard to tell what it definitely was considering that the place's appearance was just so dull and lifeless that the mere shade of black would easily blend in within the shadows.

Suddenly, that figure shifted and in just a short span of moments, the black blur had quickly moved on to the closest structure and building available within the given distance; a bookstore.

The store had smashed windows, granting prying eyes the sight of the contents of the entire abandoned building. There were shelves and some desks; things that you usually see within a bookstore. However, though there were materials and some furniture inside the building, there were some questions that had to be asked. For example, considering that the condition and states of the furniture within the structure was quite good and that it was still useable, why hasn't anyone taken it yet? Sure, it was obvious that the answer was because there was no one to do it. But on the other hand, that brings up another question; where exactly are the people who used to live within this area?

A cold breeze swept over the area and the figure shifted within the shadows, dull blue orbs somewhat peeking from underneath the black clothing that the person was actually dressed in. Truthfully speaking, not much could be seen from the person. Be it the gender, or the identity, nothing could be said about the shadow. The person was wearing what appeared to be black clothing – the color of said clothing perfectly blending in within the shadows - and another piece of clothing that was just as dark as the rest of the outfit tied around the person's face, concealing everything with the exception of the person's eyes.

It made a threatening sight, seeing that it wasn't just the outfit that screamed of the person's potential abilities. The way the person moved was graceful yet sharp with a hidden cautiousness and preciseness beneath it. Just with the simple way the person held himself/herself, it was easy to see that the person was not just here to take a short vacation to mess around.

Silence continued to ring through the streets but it didn't take any much longer than that before the figure suddenly vanished from where s/he used to be. Nothing was left behind as evidence, and not a single indication of his presence could be seen from where the figure had been. The entire place appeared to be empty and lifeless as it had been right from the beginning and the emptiness heavily pressed against the area.

That was until a bloodcurdling scream reverberated through the streets.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Sasuke Uchiha sighed heavily as he strode through the hallways with inhumane grace, his obsidian eyes narrowed irritably in aggravation and slight hesitation. No one could entirely be named as his 'friend' so as expected; no one has yet to catch on the brief hesitation present within each step he took. He was confident and _perfect_, after all. Something like hesitation is just unbelievable, especially when you put said word with the name 'Sasuke Uchiha'.

Another inaudible sigh slipped past his perfectly sculpted lips as he turned around the corner, his balled fists tightening its grip when his sharp eyes caught sight of the name plate positioned on the surface of the door of Konoha High's principal. Usually, the only time that a student is called within the office of the Principal is when said student has done something unforgiveable or has done something to damage the school's reputation.

And so, this being the very first time he had to enter the 'Gateway to Hell' – as the students call it - , Sasuke was _slightly_ uncertain and cautious.

Coming face to face with the wooden surface of the door, Sasuke steeled his face into one that was an unreadable and confident expression. As far as he could remember, he had done _nothing_ wrong to get a ticket to Hell, and so, being self-assured with his own thinking, he reached out to briefly knock on the surface of the door.

Surprisingly, he received no reply from the other side of the room.

He frowned.

Trying once more, he knocked harder in order to somewhat get any reply from the principal who was supposedly within the office. A few minutes later, he finally realized that he was looking quite idiotic knocking on the door for 3 minutes straight without getting a single reply. Agitatedly pinching the bridge of his nose, he knocked 3 more times before pushing the door open with the knowledge that no one would be replying anytime soon.

Imagine the young Uchiha's surprise when his eyes met obsidian orbs that were the same shade as his own, gleaming with unconcealed amusement and mischief.

"…Aniki," He growled out distastefully, a little put out by the fact that it wasn't only _him_ who was called, but also his jerk-of-a-brother who seriously was more like the spawn of Satan than a loving older brother. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi Uchiha elegantly snorted – how he even did that, humans have yet to know – with his eyes pointedly turning towards the empty chair of the Principal. Apparently, the Principal wasn't within the office as Sasuke had believed.

"I have been called just a few seconds ago, the Principal saying that we have something… _urgent_ to discuss." He smoothly replied as he crossed his arms above his chest, ending their 'conversation' with a flourish.

And then it hit Sasuke a few minutes later.

"I was _knocking_ and you didn't even answer it." He pointed out with a frown as he leaned on his right leg.

Itachi smirked. "Why, it's quite smart of you to notice, foolish younger brother."

Gritting his teeth in irritation, the younger of the two stubbornly refused to reply, instead forcing himself to direct his attention somewhere else. Of course, that ended the conversation yet again and they both found themselves getting slightly impatient at being forced to wait. Uchiha's never were patient to begin with so it is to be expected that putting two Uchiha's that really aren't on good terms – or at least that's how it looked like on the outside – together in a room while being forced to wait for someone who they really aren't familiar with might just cause the beginning of a catastrophe.

Looking back to it, it might be a little ridiculous to know that they really didn't know much about the Principal of Konoha High but honestly, they really didn't have much… interaction with the principal of the school. Hell, they didn't even know how he or she looked like, or if he or she is a male or a female. As far as they knew, the one who makes appearances on the meetings was the Vice Principal, who in this case, was Shizune Senju.

Shifting his weight to his right foot, Sasuke spoke without turning his head to meet the eyes of his older brother.

"Say, do you have any idea as to why the Principal would like to call us here?"

Itachi also shifted on the wall that he was leaning on, his obsidian eyes briefly darting towards Sasuke's direction before going back to the window where they were granted the beautiful scenery that overlooked Konoha.

"The Vice Principal hadn't disclosed any information about this one particular meeting." Itachi stated. "So we are left to wait in here to know why exactly we have to be waiting when we were supposed to be doing other things that may prove to be even more useful than standing around and doing nothing."

Sasuke snorted.

A few minutes more passed in silence and when the sound of the door being opened reached their ears, their heads snapped towards the door's direction a little too fast and the brothers found themselves staring at a beautiful blond-haired woman with glazed hazel-colored eyes being supported by a sheepish looking Shizune.

"I'm sorry if we took too long to arrive…" She hastily began as she proceeded to put the blond-haired woman to one of the couches available beside the Principal's desk. "As you can see, the principal has gotten herself drunk and it was up to me to take responsibility."

Sasuke and Itachi simultaneously raised eyebrows, their gazes boring through the wasted blond-haired woman questioningly. Yes, the woman was beautiful in a way, but seeing her rosy cheeks and glazed eyes – which were most probably the effects of getting drunk -, they felt the need to doubt the capabilities of the woman. Was she really the very same person who established this elite school?

Turning back to the brothers, Shizune began speaking while heading over to the refrigerator fixated near the blond-haired woman's desk to get water.

"Since we have wasted enough time as it is, I'll get straight to our discussion…" She said, filling the plastic cup in her hands with cool water. "Saying that this was an urgently placed meeting is quite an over exaggeration on my part; I sincerely apologize. I simply wanted to call you here to have a talk with regards to this new student…"

Itachi, for some unfathomable reason that even he himself can't explain, felt as if daggers were digging through the pores of his skin at the tone that the raven-haired woman had used.

There was something…

… a secret …or an ulterior motive, perhaps?

There was just something in Shizune's tone… that sounded… attention-catching…

"Anyway, this student has quite the situation and we can't risk having him get into trouble." Shizune explained as she placed the cup in front of the blond woman.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, both incredulous and a little angry. "You called us here to talk us into _babysitting_?"

Shizune's eyes were sharper than they had expected, and the brothers both tensed, immediately knowing that they had stepped on some sort of unseen landmine.

"Babysitting might be one term, Mr. Uchiha," She coldly acquiesced. "However, that wasn't what I meant."

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"This person—this new student is someone who would prefer to distance himself from others. He doesn't have any ailments, disabilities or anything that would require medical attention, so this isn't much of a babysitting for some _disabled child_. He is capable and is independent, thus there really isn't any problem." The raven-haired woman slowly sat down, nodding towards them and the seat facing opposite her and the blond-haired woman in an invitation to do the same, silently watching as they sat down.

After a few moments of silence, Itachi asked; his voice smooth and unreadable.

"If it isn't _babysitting,_" He said. "Then what exactly are you asking us to do with this… new student?"

Shizune answered without a tiny hint of hesitation.

"…I want you to monitor him."

Now, _that_ threw the brothers of the loop.

"More precisely, I want you to tell me what is happening to him. As a teacher, you'd be granted the opportunity to gather information from your fellow teachers without pressuring them. You are well-liked by the faculty of Konoha High so I am quite sure that it wouldn't take that much effort to ask about how his doing in their classes, no?" Her eyes were pointedly staring at Itachi who evenly returned the stare with a nonchalant expression. "And as for you, Sasuke Uchiha, as the class president and representative of your own class where the new student will be studying in… I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to watch over him without acting like doing so, right?" Sasuke's face didn't even twitch as he returned the gaze like his brother, inwardly feeling a little more than displeased to be asked to do such a thing for reasons unknown.

Itachi's frown was slight, but that alone brought the other two into knowing that Itachi wasn't about to happily walk away from this discussion while agreeing like a good soldier.

"Why would you specifically want us _brothers_ to watch over this new student? You are the Vice-Principal… you have the power to do what you are asking us to do with more efficiency."

Shizune merely shook her head, "Of course, I know that. It's just that there are other things I must attend to, and monitoring the new student isn't entirely possible. Even the Principal doesn't have enough time to go sit in her desk to manage the school."

Unexpectedly, Sasuke asked, "What exactly could be so problematic that you are forced to abandon your duty as the principal and vice-principal of this school?"

As if to return the unpredicted question, the blond-haired woman who was drinking from the cup that Shizune handed her suddenly answered the question.

"First of all, we aren't abandoning our jobs, brat," She murmured lowly, forcibly ignoring the twitch that developed on the younger Uchiha's eye. "Second of all, that is none of your business."

Itachi hummed. "But I do believe it is our business, given that _you_ are the ones asking us a favor."

The woman didn't look fazed at the slightest. "Ah, asking you a favor to watch over the student, yes. **That's** your business. However, this 'problem' that we are currently facing has nothing to do with the new student. This _problem_ is a problem in _my _life. Thus, it isn't your business."

Itachi's frown smoothed out into a blank and emotionless mask; this woman was fearless and smart. She chose her words carefully and she was obviously used to being pressured and facing intimidation, seeing that she looked absolutely relaxed, even when he was releasing an intimidating vibe.

"Well then, let me change the subject of my statement." He replied, eyes showing a challenging gleam. "Where is this new student and who exactly is he?"

Tsunade Senju, the Principal of Konoha High, smiled arrogantly, her hazel-colored eyes showing unconcealed glee.

"Ah, you will know the answers to your question…"

She paused.

"…**tomorrow**."

**TBC**.

**Me**: *rereads entire chapter*

**Me: **"…"

**Me:** "…"

**Me: "**… this _has_ to be the most… most… **_boring-est_** chapter I have ever written _**and** _read."

Like, seriously… I could have WRITTEN SOMETHING BETTER! WHY! WHY! WHY! *uses lamp as a sword and smashes laptop to bits* :/

I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE IF THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT…

**CRAPPY. **

LIKE…

SRSLY. .-.

THIS CHAP MADE ME WANT TA DISCONTINUE THE ENTIRE STORY ALLTOGETHER! ( QAQ ) THAT'S HOW BAD IT WAS!

On a more serious note, I really am sorry if the chapter was boring **_and_** late... ^^" I had been forcing myself to type to finally put chapter 2 up so that I can finally forgive myself for posting it late… TT^TT um, I sort of promise to make up for the third chapter! *whispers* I don't know, what if it turned out to be EVEN MORE boring-er (is that even a word) than this… ah, gahd, I'll be losing readers and if I lose readers I will get depressed and when I get depressed I might stop writing and and *cries* NOOOOO!


End file.
